


Before Paris

by seldomifever



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomifever/pseuds/seldomifever
Summary: Giles calls Buffy. A lot.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 25
Collections: Watcher and Slayer





	Before Paris

Hello, Buffy, this is Giles. Um, I’m calling in regards to your recent charges. This bill seems rather excessive. Please do try and remember we've not fully recovered the Council’s assets, would you? I must ask that you keep your spending within reason. How are you finding Rome?

Buffy, this is Giles. I’m not certain what to make of this. I have another credit card statement here. Did you not receive my last message? I know it may appear the Council has limitless funds, but I assure you this is not the case. Call me.

Buffy, it’s Giles. As you’ve seen fit to ignore my last two messages, and have rung up yet a third month of extravagant charges, I’m afraid you leave me little choice. While I’m loath to say this, if you continue to behave irresponsibly, I will be forced to cancel your card. Don’t test me, Buffy.

Buffy, please. It’s Giles. I know you’re alive. Heh. Your charges alone continue to assure me of that. Um, Willow tells me you’re not speaking to me. Is this the case? I have to admit, I’m a bit taken aback. If there’s a problem, we should talk. Please call.

Hello, Buffy. As you’ve yet to respond in four months, I feel it safe to assume you have no immediate plans to forgive me, though why I alone draw your ire, I cannot say. I know when you arrived in London, the Council’s wealth came as a bit of a shock, but I assure you, I had no choice in the matter. It was strict policy: Slayers were not employees. I - I hope Rome is treating you well. 

It’s me. I have no idea if you’re home and just not picking up. It is rather late. Perhaps you don’t even listen to my messages; perhaps you erase them the moment you hear my voice. I hope not. I miss you. 

Hello, Buffy. This is Giles. Again. I must seem ridiculous to you, calling and calling even after you’ve made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with me. I just want you to know that, no matter what, you are to keep the flat and the AmEx card. The Council will continue to cover your expenses. Lord knows you’ve earned it. Please, take care of yourself, Buffy.

It’s me. I know it’s late. I had the oddest thought. This is not about how things ended in Sunnydale nor about the Council’s wealth, is it? It was that kiss. Buffy, you must understand, I only want what’s best for you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, and - and those first days in London, you’d been so...muddled, not to mention furious, and I—

Sorry. I know I’m running on, don’t mean to clog your - your machine, but you must understand, you’d caught me off guard. I see now how suggesting you go to Rome right after you’d kissed me might have seemed like rejection, but I assure you it was not. I rather enjoyed it, your kiss. 

Hello, Buffy. Um, no one knows of your plans for the holidays, or if they do, they haven’t shared them with me. The others appear to be avoiding any mention of you these days. Dawn sounds happy. I’m sure she and your father would love to see you, but please know, there is always room for you here, should you choose to come. Well. Goodbye, then.

Happy Christmas, Buffy! I hope you're enjoying your visit with your family. Lovely city, Madrid. Not as clean as Rome. The Vatican does a marvelous job keeping the city free of vampires, doesn’t it? One of the reasons I chose it for you. I wanted you to be able to rest. I hope you’ve not grown too complacent. Important to keep up your training. You have amazing technique. Watching you slay...You are a work of...I couldn’t have—

Sorry. Hadn’t realized I’d rambled on so. Got cut off. Where was I? Oh, yes, um, I want you to know how proud, how very, very proud I was to be your Watcher. I couldn’t have asked for a better Slayer, or friend, really. Forgive me. Don’t mean to grow maudlin. I’ve had rather a lot to drink and I...I just wanted to say Hap - Merry Christmas, Buf—

Buffy, I know you’re home, please pick up. Willow’s on her way. I wish you’d let me come. I spoke to Xander. For heaven’s sake, Buffy, you are injured, and the last words you utter before falling unconscious are 'Don’t tell Giles'? I don’t see what on Earth I’ve done to deserve this, Buffy, I really don’t. Hasn’t this gone on long enough? Willow should be there by noon.

Buffy, it’s Giles. It’s some comfort, at least, to know you listen to my messages and don’t simply delete them straight away. Willow says you’re feeling better. Slayer healing still intact, it appears. Did you get my flowers? You’d always said daisies were your favorite. Well, I’m - I’m glad you’re on the mend. 

Is it wrong to continue to hope, now that I know you’re listening to this? I assure you I am not in the habit of pestering someone who wants nothing to do with me, but you’re not just anyone, are you, Buffy? No one knows the burden we share--the bond. I can’t simply turn that off. I will not. I cannot.

Buffy, it’s Giles. Just calling to wish you a happy birthday. Twenty-three. I still remember you at sixteen, determined to deny your calling. I must admit, I found you rather baffling at first, but you soon charmed me, just as you charm all those who have the pleasure of knowing you. Yes. Well. Happy birthday.

Hi, it’s me. I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time. Willow tells me you have a new...friend? The Immortal? Buffy, please, do be careful. You have a history of attracting the wrong sort of man. No. Sorry. I mean, you attract every sort of man, wrong or right. Oh, that doesn’t sound much better, does it? Perhaps I should...right.

Hello, Buffy. Lord, now I feel I’m interrupting. Sorry. I just wanted to say hello. It’s been a while. Hehe. I know this because I’ve had two of your rather large American Express bills pass by my desk since we last spoke. Er, since I last spoke. God, Buffy, listen to me--have I really grown this pathetic? I only wanted you to know I’m thinking of you, as always. 

Buffy? It’s me. Willow told me what happened. I’m so sorry about the Immortal. I wish I could offer you ice cream, or gelato, in this case, I suppose. My thoughts are with you. Do take care. 

Buffy, are you there? It’s Giles. I cannot believe I missed your call. Imogen was under strict orders to interrupt if you ever rang. Blast! Call me. Or - or I’ll call you again. And, Buffy? Never mind. We’ll talk. 

Buffy, just got your message. I think that would be marvelous. But instead of meeting halfway in Zurich, might I suggest Paris? Paris is lovely this time of year. Or, ah, Zurich is fine, too, if you’d prefer. Call me. We’ll make arrangements.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of An American Slayer in Paris verse. I'll post the rest eventually


End file.
